BOBBY RIZZO ON ANARCHY
Have you ever looked at Anarchism as a way to satisfy society, or at least some of it? Anarchism gets a bad name, especially from the criminal news media, governments, and of course, tyrants. Anarchy does not mean chaos. Quite the opposite, governments are the chaos. Governments are the problems, not the solutions. Anarchism is about acting as if you're already free...Anarchism is democracy without the government. Most people love democracy, but most people don't like the government very much. Keep one, take away the other -- that's anarchism. Anarchism is direct democracy. Anarchism is the commitment to the idea that it is possible to have a society based on principles of self-organization, voluntary association and mutual aid. It's not the belief that we are necessarily going to have it but that we could have it. You can't know it is possible and you by the same token can't know that it is not possible. One thing is for sure, today, government is too large and it is representative of only a few specially chosen peoples. I would like you to roll this around in your head for a second. In 1965 the American governments: local, state and federal played a 3% role in the life’s of Americans. Today everything we do, see, say, eat, drink, read… is governed at 31 percent. Think about it at half time or seventh inning stretch, or whatever mind-numbing event the government uses on you to blur your focus of what is happening to America. Anarchism is the doctrine that the legislative, adjudicative, and protective functions unjustly and inefficiently monopolized by the coercive State should be entirely turned over to the voluntary, consensual forces of a free market society, to gain, or to fall on their own. Let the market decide. NO BAILOUTS. Free Market Anarchists are more referred to as Voluntarists, maybe a more non-reactive name. Voluntarists are advocates of non-political, non-violent strategies to achieve a free society. We reject electoral politics, in theory and in practice, as incompatible with libertarian principles. Governments must cloak their actions in an aura of moral legitimacy in order to sustain their power, and political methods invariably strengthen that legitimacy. Voluntarists seek instead to delegitimize the State through education, and we advocate withdrawal of the cooperation and tacit consent on which State power ultimately depends.The Free Market Anarchist differ a bit, we do vote, we try to vote out the bastards that we are most at odds with. Anarcho-capitalism is a political philosophy and school of anarchist thought that advocates the elimination of centralized state dictum in favor of self-ownership, private property and free markets. Anarcho-capitalists hold that in the absence of statute, law by arbitrary autocratic decrees, or bureaucratic legislation swayed by transitory political special interest groups, society tends to contractually self-regulate and civilize through the spontaneous and organic discipline of the free market, in what its proponents describe as a "voluntary society.” In an anarcho-capitalist society, law enforcement, courts and all other security services would be operated by privately funded competitors selected by consumers rather than centrally through confiscatory taxation. Money, along with all other goods and services, would be privately and competitively provided in an open market. Personal and economic activities under anarcho-capitalism would therefore be regulated by victim-based dispute resolution organizations under tort and contract law, rather than by statute through centrally determined punishment under political monopolies, which tend to become corrupt in proportion to their monopoliza tion.